Time
by MuSiC HaTs
Summary: The only thing that was standing between them was time.
1. Time: 69 years

_Yeah...another story! I think I'm procrastinating...trying to avoid my two main projects...M.S...the next chapter for that is almost finished...and Aki...I've got nothing for that one...help? Please?_

_So...this one was inspired by the song '69' by Len and Rin Kagamine. If it makes you cry, then it's a good song. I just used the scenario in the video and twisted it for my own enjoyment._

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Now LEMME ALONE.**

**__****Edit: Revised, redone, just re-DID, because I felt like it and I'm an insomniac.**

**_=3_**

_

* * *

_

_Time: 69 Years_

_**-X-**_

**While you dream,**

**Somehow you're growing old**

_**-X-**_

A light breeze flew through the open window, rustling the thin curtains in time with the faint wind. Just then, the door to the room opened, and a man quietly slipped inside, a bouquet of flowers cradled in one arm.

He looked to be in his mid-twenties, with jet-black hair that stuck up in the back, and eyes that were such a dark brown they almost looked like charcoal. He shifted the flowers in his arm as he carefully closed the door behind him, looking at the small lump curled under the covers, only a pink head of hair showing. A rare smile curved his lips, and he went to place the bouquet in the vase by the window before moving over to the bed.

He sat at the edge of the bed and placed a hand on top of the pink hair, "Sakura," he said softly, "wake up." The lump moved, and when it did, a soft, shuddering sigh came from under the covers, and it made his brows crinkle in concern.

_**-X-**_

**It's looks like it's hard**

**For you to breathe**

_**-X-**_

Frowning, he reached for the covers, and pulled them down. Before he could pull them away completely, a small hand stopped them from moving any further. What had been pulled away revealed the face of a woman, her eyes closed, her bare shoulders hunched up to her ears. Finally, with a sigh, she rolled over onto her back, and the movement made her cringe somewhat. When she at last opened her eyes, the emerald irises were shining with…_pain._

Eyes still teary, she smiled at him, and he noticed the dried tear tracks on her cheeks. "Sasuke," she said softly, "g-good morning…"

_**-X-**_

**Laughing and crying,**

**You're the same as always**

_**-X-**_

Sasuke's frown deepened, and he leaned over her, his grip on the edge of the blankets tightening. "Sakura," he said softly, "you're hurting. Tell me what's wrong." Sakura bit her lip, and valiantly shook her head, her eyes sad, her chest rising with another slow, painful breath.

_**-X-**_

**But it's looks like it's hard**

**For you to breathe**

_**-X-**_

He pressed his lips into a thin line, and gently pulled the covers out of Sakura's hands. She gave a small cry of protest, and she shook her head wildly, her shoulder-length hair slipping out of its ponytail.

_**-X-**_

**Seeing your hair undone**

**Makes my heart beat faster**

_**-X-**_

Jaw set in determination; he gently pulled the covers away from her body, preparing himself to see whatever Sakura was trying to hide from him.

What he saw made him turn cold.

Spreading across Sakura's naked torso were thin, spider web cracks; in some places, there were gaping holes where the skin had fully crumbled away. Seeing the look on his face, Sakura silently started to cry, her right hand clenching into a tight fist.

_**-X-**_

**Being old...**

**It's not a bad thing**

_**-X-**_

Closing his eyes, Sasuke sighed softly, his lips curving into a sad smile. He knew that this day would come, he expected it…but now that the day had finally arrived…the shock didn't lessen. The pain hadn't dulled. This wasn't a dream; he was going to lose her.

Reaching out, he tenderly grasped her hand between both of his, squeezing softly. Leaning down, he smiled at her again, the gesture less sad, and kissed the tears off of her cheeks, even though they were quickly replaced with new ones.

_**-X-**_

**In fact…**

**I prefer it.**

_**-X-**_

"It's okay, Sakura," he said softly, "really, it is. You're fine. You're _beautiful."_

His words only made Sakura cry more, '_it's not,'_ she thought, crying too hard to get the words out, _'it's not okay… '_

_**-X-**_

**No one can say it isn't beautiful**

**I can only love you again**

**As you are**

_**-X-**_

_Thank you for caring for me,_

_For stroking my heart_

_With those lovely fingers_

_**-X-**_

_Sakura was sitting at her usual perch; her hands placed neatly atop her sea green dress, singing softly, a content smile on her face._

"_Dad, dad! This doll…it's starting to sound kinda off"_

_The voice of the boy hit her ears, and the smile slipped right off her face, her heart beginning to pound slightly, her hands beginning to tremble from her growing nervousness._

"_Hmm…ah. You're right. And it's cracking a bit too, see? I'll just find someone, and-"_

"_No, dad! I don't want this doll anymore. It's broken! It's _old_!"_

_She tried to ignore the voices, the talking, and focused on her singing, trying to sound right again, to sound _fixed_. She didn't want to go away...she wanted to be _here_...she wanted to _stay.

"_Dad, I want a new doll. Let's get a new doll!"_

"_Well…alright. We'll get a new doll. I'll go throw this one out."_

_A small tear slid down Sakura's cheek._

_She wasn't broken; she wasn't._

_She knew she wasn't._

_**-X-**_

_**I'm sorry you came to love me **_

_**-X-**_

_She was now outside, part of the trash, the rain pouring down on her. Sakura stared blankly at the gray clouds, singing softly. She was always singing, now, trying to find out what was wrong, what made her seem so broken. She was so tired, she just wanted to close her eyes…to sleep forever…Suddenly, Sakura realized that the rain was gone, and she stared up, her eyes hazy. Standing above her was a man holding an umbrella, smiling down at her, his black eyes warm._

"_That's very nice"_

_She stared up at him, confused; what was nice? Not her, certainly not her…she was broken...unfixable..._

"_Your singing. You sound beautiful."_

_She could hardly believe the words that just came out of his mouth; she vaguely wondered if this was a dream…_

"_Since I can't sing..._ _Would you sing for me?"_

_She wanted her to sing? He thought that she wasn't broken?_

_Slowly, she gave him a small, trusting smile, and gave him a tiny nod of assent._

_**-X-**_

_I can hardly move _

_My heart and body are losing touch _

_I want to love you more _

_I want to be closer to you_

_**-X-**_

Sakura's chest rose and fell rapidly with her labored breathing, her left arm slowly inching across the covers, trying to touch him. At this moment, she cursed herself, cursed her body, and wished for the mobility that was so recently in her grasp. At her feeble movements, a long crack appeared on her arm, and more holes appeared where more skin crumbled away. The pain of it all sent her into tears once again, which slid across the bridge of her nose and into her hair.

_**-X-**_

_Whenever I think that, my body gives a shriek_

_**-X-**_

"…Sasuke?" At the sound of his name, he leaned closer, brushing strands of hair away from Sakura's forehead.

She stared at him, ignoring the small cracks that were spreading across her cheek. "I know…I know that you don't care about all this…" her fingers brushed against his leg, and she grasped at the fabric of his pants, the gold band on her ring finger shining in the light.

"But…" slowly, she reached up, the tips of her fingers brushing his cheek, and she smiled, not caring about the cracks that were spreading, the holes that were increasing…"Sasuke," she said softly, "it's over…it's over for me."

Tears began to fall again, but she paid no mind to them, her eyes steadily locked with Sasuke's, who stared back, the expression on his face unreadable.

"I'm…I'm grateful..._happy_…that you could love an ancient thing like me…but…" her voice broke, and she smiled at him, "try to forget me. Forget you even loved me."

Finally, Sasuke smiled, the expression sad, as he leaned down, softly kissing the cracks the spread across her body. "That's…unlikely," he said quietly, "I don't think I can forget you. I know I don't _want_ to." He kissed a fracture on her sternum, right over her fading heart, and Sakura made a noise between a laugh and a sob.

"Th-that's good…" she cried, "I-I won't forget you, either." Sasuke's smile widened a bit, and he kissed the fissure at the corner of her mouth, "that's even better."

_**-X-**_

_"Okay, Sakura…we're going to get you walking if it's the last thing I do."_

_Sakura held on tightly to Sasuke's hands, her legs trembling madly from all the effort it took to stand. "B-but Sasuke," she whispered, "do we have to…? I mean…I don't _have _to walk…I'm not supposed to, anyway-"_

_Sasuke tugged her forward, taking a few steps backward, his eyes narrowed with determination "well, what if I want to dance with you? What if I want to take you to the park, or to the ocean?" While he spoke, he was walking backwards, his triumphant smile widening every time Sakura took a shaky step forward. Sakura stared at her feet, amazed, and let go of Sasuke's hands, letting out a euphoric shout when she was able to stand on her own, able to walk_ on her own_..._

"_I'm going to show you the world; I will never let you be trapped that way ever again"_

_**-X-**_

_Laughing, Sakura clapped her hands as she sang along with the melody that Sasuke was playing on the piano, her voice blending smoothly with the notes. She was so into her singing that she didn't notice that the piano had stopped playing. Only when Sasuke's hands found her waist was that she'd finally noticed that the music was gone. Flushing with embarrassment, she buried her face into Sasuke's chest, her hands grasping at his sleeves, her only bad habit. Sasuke chuckled softly, grabbing one of Sakura's hands, placing his free hand at the small of her back, pressing her closer to him._

_"Sing that again," he encouraged her, "you sound beautiful"_

_Sakura looked up at him through her lashes, and softly began to hum the melody that was just being played on the piano. Sakura pressed her ear against his chest, using his calm heartbeat as a metronome. Sasuke pulled her along, and they began to do a slow dance to the sound of her humming and his heartbeat._

_**-X-**_

_Sakura stared at Sasuke's sleeping face, a smile beginning to form on her lips. How was she so lucky to get this wonderful person? Every day, she thanked whatever force was out there for bringing her to Sasuke. She didn't deserve someone like him at all…with her small smile growing larger; she carefully cradled his face in her palm, careful not to wake him. She looked at her small hand, the apple green color of her nails striking against his pale skin. Biting her lip, she scooted even closer to him, laying her head against his shoulder. "I…"she hesitated for a moment, unsure, "I…I l-lo…love…you." She smiled as the words rolled off her tongue, and repeated them for a second time, "I love you, Sasuke."_

_She wasn't expecting the arm that wound around her waist, pulled her even closer, if that was possible. Pressing his lips against the shell of her ear, Sasuke smiled, happy to finally hear the one thing he wanted her to say._

"_I love you, too, Sakura."_

_**-X-**_

Sakura took a deep breath, savoring the feeling, "_d-demo onegai, semete..." _she sang softly, her last song sounding like a dim, broken lullaby, and the melody of it broke Sasuke's heart. "_W-watashi no naka de s-sodateta...anata to no jikan wo..._"

The holes in her chest had grown, forming one large gap, and it had grown wider and wider as the time passes, "_dareka...to sugoshite..."_

Her vision began to dim, and the last thing that Sakura saw was Sasuke's smile, which was somewhat forced from his pain.

_**-X-**_

Sasuke let the pink strands of hair slip through his fingers and fall to the bed as he stared at the fragments of porcelain skin, the gold band that was on her finger sitting on his knee, glittering innocently in the light.

That was all that was left of her.

He gently picked up the ring, running the smooth band of gold between his fingers, and smiled, his expression peaceful.

"Sakura. Thank you."

Thin, spider web cracks slowly spread up his neck, and across his face.

* * *

_**"But please, at least **_

_**Take my memories of the times we've shared **_

_**And give them to someone new."**_

_Whew! _

_OK! Did everyone make it out of that alive? Is everyone okay? No one's crying, right?_

_...Right? Aww, if anyone's crying, please...don't cry! You liked it, though, right? The next two will be happier, I promise!_

_So...review, if you want; tell me what you thought and stuff..._

_**Edit: Darlings, I'd still love to know what's on your mind.**_


	2. Time: One lifetime

_Next chapter!! The lyrics are from the song, 'Dolls' by Rin Kagamine. The video for it is what pretty much inspired me for this chapter, so...enjoy!!_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Leave me be.**

* * *

**Time: One Lifetime**

**:=:**

_"Ah! I found it!"_

_She tried to control the furious blush that bloomed across her face, even though he would never see it. All he sees is a doll; her blank eyes staring at nothing across the room. But she couldn't help it…every time those eyes, eyes as blue as the sky, landed on her…her still heart flipped in her chest. He walked over to her, perched on her shelf, and cradled her cool cheek in his large hand. "I've got something special for you, Hinata!" he said happily, one hand hidden behind his back. Hinata's blush darkened, and she longed to place her hand over his, to press his hand closer to her face…_

_But she couldn't; she was too fragile…so she cherished whatever contact she earned. She was brought back to earth by a lock of her short dark hair being brushed away from her face. Her pale eyes drifted, shyly glancing down at the wood of her shelf. "I really hope that you like this…I've been saving up for it…" His hand had appeared from behind him, and Hinata got a glimpse of pearls, before the door slammed open._

_Hinata looked up, just as she felt someone grab her small arm and pull her away. "No!!" she screamed, even though no one would hear, "don't! Don't take me away…don't take me away from him!"_

_"Wait! Hinata! What are you doing?! L-let me go!!" Hinata heard a soft click, saw something small shine in one of the men's hand. Hinata cringed, and placed her small, gloved hands over her eyes. On the outside, she didn't move at all, staring blankly down at the scene before her. _

_"No…no, no! Stop, please! Sto-" _

_'_BANG_'_

_Hinata jumped at the sound of the gunshot, felt the splatter of warm liquid hitting her face, and screamed, just as the thud of a body hit the floor._

_He was gone…he was gone forever…and she was alone._

_'_Naruto…'

**:=:**

_When night arrives, lights are lit in this town_

**:=:**

When the dull silver light from the lamp outside hit her face, Hinata slowly opened her eyes. They were dark, two empty marbles, dark grey storm clouds. She jerkily raised her hands, and pressed them against the small glass container she was in, staring blankly out at the dark, empty room.

**:=:**

_The sound of creaking wheels  
They echo as I walk  
With no destination in mind  
There is nowhere that I can go_

**:=:**

She stared at her tiny hands, and a pair of different hands flashed across her eyes; they were tan, warm, much larger than hers, and they were holding pearls. Hinata willed the image away, and in a soft voice, began to sing. Ever since…_that day…_many years ago…she's sang the same song, all day, every day, even though no one would ever hear it. Of course they wouldn't, since her home, that used to be so warm and lively, was now cold, dead, and empty...

**:=:**

_For what reason was I born?  
Why is my heart a color of silver?  
A long time ago that person told me  
"You are a special doll."  
_**:=:**

_"Ha- ha! Hinata, you sound so pretty!!"_

_Naruto placed his chin in his palm, and grinned widely at Hinata, who'd grabbed his outstretched pointer finger and turned in a tiny pirouette. Hinata seemed to pay no mind to his compliment, and continued on with her singing. But, on the inside, she was glowing from the praise, wishing she could just reach up and brush away the wayward hair that was in his eyes. All she could do was stare up at him blankly, before continuing with her dancing._

**:=:**

_So that I may be praised by him, I must dance and sing  
Even now, I will continue to sing  
_

_:=:_

Hinata looked down at her hands, still wide open, waiting for something, and she suddenly sagged, leaning wearily against the glass, her song fading for a moment. _'I…I will sing…'_ she started to sing again, her voice raised at a volume so high, it echoed throughout the small space, '_I will sing, even if he doesn't…if he doesn't wake up…' _blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smile as bright of the sun appeared in her mind, '_and open his eyes…'_

**:=:**

_For what reason was I born?_

_Only to sing for eternity_

**:=:**

Pressing her hands to her heart, Hinata continued to sing with fevor, even though her voice had faded away long, long ago, hoping that, just maybe, someone would hear her…maybe someone would grant her wish… '_Maybe someday…maybe I will fall into slumber…'_ she thought hopefully, '_and I, too, will go to…that same wonderful place that…that he's gone…' _She's been making the same wish for years and years and years…but her wish has never been granted. It will never be granted…and she will be stuck in this cabinet for eternity, singing for no one…

She didn't want to go through that.

Hinata didn't want to be in this cabinet forever, singing for no one, destined to be trapped in this empty house forever. She was tired of it; tired of the darkness, of the only existing noise being her voice, of never being able to move, to leave…

_She was sick and tired of being alone._

**:=:**

_Living to sing alone has broken me._

**:=:**

The stormy gray marbles slowly faded away, lightening to their usual cream-lavender colors. Hinata's face slid out of the emotionless mask that she's had for so long, her expression now shocked, amazed. Her hands, now outstretched, reaching for nothing, clenched into tight fists.

She could move…she can _move._

Hinata stared at her fists; she didn't want to be trapped in here anymore. She wanted to get out…to be _free_…Looking around, she bent down, and snatched up one of the decorative stones surrounding her. Raising it over her head, she gave a loud cry, and smashed it against the glass. She used all her strength and whacked at it, again and again, until the glass finally shattered, the jagged pieces raining to the ground. As soon as the glass gave way, Hinata tossed the stone away, and flung herself out along with the shards of glass, and landed shakily to the ground. As soon as she regained her footing, she picked up the hem of her soft blue dress and ran.

**:=:**

_As time has flowed on_

_I have forgotten how to sing_

_I need to hurry to the place in which he sleeps_

**:=:**

Hinata shoved feircely at the door, running through the widened slit in the door, out to the street, and ran as far away from that house as possible. She'd stumbled a few times, not used to being able to move around so freely, and she'd fallen over just as much. Everytime she fell, Hinata quickly pushed herself back up, '_I have to go…'_ she chanted to herself, '_I have to…get to that place…I have to find him...I-ah!'_ Hinata grunted, as her right leg gave out, and she fell to the ground. Lifting up her skirt, she stared at the chipped, cracked ruins that were her legs.

**:=:**

_While dragging along my cracked body_

_How many times have I already fallen over?_

**:=:**

Groaning, Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, her jaw clenched, before beginning her slow journey, dragging herself by her elbows. By now, her dress was dirty, her white gloves were torn, her ruined fingers clawing at the ground, pulling her forward, and the cracks on her legs were spreading, winding up her body like vines.

_"Hinata…"_ she drifted back to something that Naruto had once told her, "_someday, we'll get a house by the ocean…and we'll grow a lot of flowers!!" _He'd picked her up under the arms, nuzzled his face gently against hers, "_Wouldn't that be great, Hina? Wouldn't that be great…?"_ With great effort, Hinata picked herself up, taking a few trembling steps forward. '_Maybe…'_ she stumbled, quickly regaining her footing, before continuing in a light, sloppy jog, '_maybe that's what…what heaven will…will look like…'_

It was getting bright, the light slowly blinding her, drowning out her surroundings, making her loose her footing and fall. She turned in time to land roughly on her back, wincing at the loud _'crack'_ that came afterwards. Panting, she stared at the bright, bright light, feeling the warmth of it wrap around her, embrace her like a lost lover.

**:=:**

_Now, you may sleep_

_To be together with him_

**:=:**

_'Please…let my wish be granted…let it be granted now…'_

Hinata raised her trembling hand, staring as her hand slowly began to fall apart, chunks of her porcelain skin falling to the ground. The warmth trailed down her hand, and she felt herself being pulled up, like someone just grabbed her hand. She closed her eyes, just as the rest of her face crumbled apart. But, even though she'd fallen apart, she knew she was broken, yet Hinata felt…felt _whole...warm. _She kept her eyes shut tight, and felt a hand run over the crown of her head.

"_You…have lived alone long enough"_ the voice was male, and very warm, like the voice of a father comforting his child. Then the hand was gone, and a new voice had reached her ears.

**:=:**

_I hear his voice from somewhere near  
_

**:=:**

"…nata…inata…Hinata!!"

Hinata's eyes shot open, and she jerked her head, her usual blush spreading across her face. Shocked, she pressed a hand against her face, feeling the warmth beneath her fingers, and her heart skipped, which stunned her as well. She…she was blushing…_blushing_; and her heart…she had a heartbeat! She was _whole_…she was _alive!!_ Hinata's heart beat faster in her joy, and she looked around, entranced by the red rose petals raining everywhere.

**:=:**

_The voice that I've heard many times in my dreams  
It echos gently in my heart  
I am immersed by a soft light  
_

**:=:**

_"Hinata!!"_

She heard his voice, even closer now, and turned, brushing her short hair away from her face. There he was; Naruto, his usual grin on his face, one hand behind his back, the other stretched out towards her. When she saw his smile, it was as though they were never apart; they were back in his tiny cottage, and she was there, singing, dancing, and loving him silently. Hinata didn't think, she just ran, reaching out for his hand, tears falling down her face. When she grabbed his hand, it was like she had just come back home, and she'd never felt so at peace in her life.

Naruto smiled at her, and squeezed her hand, "I can give you my present now…" he said quietly. He tugged her to him with their joined hands, and raised both of his hands to her neck. Hinata felt something cool pressed against her neck, and tentatively brought her fingers to her neck and felt…pearls. Around her neck was a small choker, strung with pearls.

**:=:**

_I can smile now_

**:=:**

"Th-th-th" Hinata couldn't speak, so overcome with emotion, she could barely talk through her tears. Naruto just smiled, pressing his forehead against hers, lacing their fingers together. Hinata brought their clasped hands to her lips, and gave him the most joyful smile through her tears.

**:=:**

_I can smile now_

**:=:**

* * *

_Another chapter, done! That just leaves one more for me to do...I'm excited! The next one's gonna be sooo fun to do..._

_So-no tears this time? Everyone is emotionally intact?_

_Review, please! Let me know if it was good, bad, in the middle...doesn't matter! Just tell me how it was!_

**_Edited: 12/05/09_**


	3. Time: 10 months, 25 days, 3 hours

_Final chapter! Uh, if anyone read this, thanks so much for reading it! I really appreciate it!_

_Lyrics are for the song Paper Airplane, by Rin Kagamine. If you want to understand it more, then listen to the song Prisoner, by Len Kagamine. 'Tis a very sad song. As you can see, Vocaloid inspires me a lot. Especially the twins, since their songs are angsty as hell._

**Disclaimer: OMG u gais. S'not minem'kaybai.**_

* * *

_

**_Time: 10 months, 25 days, 3 hours._**

_~8~_

_In some time, at some place_

_In the immiscible world_

_What mixed their hapless worlds was_

_One paper airplane_

_~8~_

_'Please come talk to me.'_

A lone girl stood in the middle of the dirt road, staring at the lone sentence written on the paper. Her face was hidden by her hat, her expression unable to be seen by anyone. Then, a gust of wind blew by, catching her hat, and carrying it into the air. The girl ignored her hat blowing away, and gripped her shawl, staring at the lone boy who was glancing hopefully at her behind the fence. Brushing her bangs out of her hazel eyes, she clutched the note to her chest, and smiled brightly at him, before turning to run after her hat, the hem of her pale yellow dress rippling in time with the gentler breeze.

_~8~_

_I slipped out of the hospital everyday_

_~8~_

"Tenten, I'm off to work. Make sure you stay in your bed, and get plenty of rest, okay??"

Tenten coughed behind her hand, and threw a smile over to her father, already dressed in uniform to go to work, "Of course I will, dad" she said happily, "you've got nothing to worry about!"

He smiled down at his daughter, before pressing a kiss to her temple and slipping out the door. Tenten didn't move until she heard her father's heavy boots move farther and farther down the hall, before disappearing completely. When they were gone, she giggled, and tossed the covers off her, revealing that she was dressed in a strapless green sundress, a thin black shawl clenched in her fist. She slipped her plain black shoes onto her feet, wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, and grabbed her paper airplane from under her pillow.

_~8~_

_Seeing you at where my dad works meant the world to me_

_~8~_

Tenten practically skipped over to the camp where her father worked; to the camp where that boy was. For the past few weeks, they'd been communicating to each other by giving each other letters folded into paper planes. The letters that he'd been giving her was the highlight of her fading life. As the barbed wires grew closer and closer, Tenten's heart jumped in her chest when she saw the boy, waiting for her. He was tall, at least six feet to her five foot six, and around her age. He had long, dark hair that was tied in a loose ponytail, a few loose strands hanging around his pale, dirty face. But the one thing Tenten liked the most about him was his eyes; they were a grayish-silver with a tiny hint of lavender, the shade reminding Tenten of the moon.

_'I wonder if I should ask what his name is…'_

A light flush crossed her face, when his eyes found hers; his face broke into a small smile. To others, that smile wouldn't mean much, but to her, it was as though the sun had broken through the clouds; before he met her, he never smiled at all. Tenten stopped a foot away from the barbed wires, and smiled, waving at him in hello. "I've gotta be quick" she said breathlessly, "before someone sees me…" Biting her lip, she tossed her plane into the air, staring as it flew in a graceful arc over the fence, and into the boy's waiting hands.

Tenten clapped her hands in triumph, skipping forward in time to catch his letter before it hits the ground. "Thank you" she mouthed to him, and ran away just in time, as a guard was just rounding the corner, completing his rounds.

_~8~_

_Reading your letters warmed the cockles of my heart_

_~8~_

_'…sad, since the war is almost over. Itatchi was a good person; Sasuke, his brother, was devastated. Hinata, my cousin, caught a cold last week; she's okay, but she's always getting a fever. I'm worried for her…'_

Tenten read every word hungrily, leaning against the pillowsof her hospital bed, entranced. Reading his letters felt like he was right next to her, actually speaking to her, holding her hand…Her face filled with color at the mere thought of it.

_~8~_

_It made me blush; so, this is what people_ _called love_

_~8~_

'…_I_ _can't wait until the war's over. Then, we'll be free from this place. Who knows? Maybe, after this is all over, we could-'_

"Tenten? What are you reading??"

She jumped at the sound of her father's voice, and gasped as the letter she was reading was pulled sharply out of her hands. Her pale face grew paler, as she watched his eyes rove over the paper, his face growing darker with anger after every second.

"What…" he said slowly, his voice stiff with anger, "are you _doing_, seeing this…this _boy?!"_ He crushed the letter in his fist, "you're not supposed to move! You're supposed to _stay in bed_, away from the camps! You will stay away from this boy, from this…this _trash!!_"

Scowling, he turned away from Tenten's hurt expression, and threw the letter into the trash, where he felt that it belonged, and strode out of the room, the door closing behind him with a loud _'bang'_. Tenten shakily slipped out of her bed, and stumbled over to the trashcan, pulling out the balled up letter and pressing it close to her heart. '_I…I can't-can't _see_ you??'_ Tears slowly filled her eyes, and she tried to blink them away, crawling back over to her bed. '_I don't _understand…_'_

_~8~_

_Your existence was meaningful enough for me to live_

_In this room, where the sun didn't enter_

_~8~_

Tenten leaned her head against her mattress, smoothing out her letter through her tears.

_'Maybe, after all this is over, I get to talk to you; really talk to you. It'd be nice…'_

Tenten held the letter close, and pressed her face into the mattress, her hair surrounding her like a curtain, tears soaking into her blanket, as she silently wailed at the unfairness of it all.

_~8~_

_I could see my future glittering_

_Even though it was false_

_~8~_

_The number of tubes are increasing day by day_

_It's hard to hear sounds_

_I can't walk well_

~8~

Tenten closed her eyes in pain as she took in a shuddering breath, her body screaming in protest at the action. She hated this; she hated that she was so sick, that she was going to die. Eyes still closed, she blindly reached out, and relaxed slightly when the tips of her fingers brushed against her many paper planes. '_What will you do…'_ they boy's smile flashed through her mind, small, yet so full of emotions, making such a deep imprint, '_what will you do when I'm gone? Who…who will you smile at then?'_ Her face fell at the thought, before her face set into a determined grimace.

_~8~_

_If I can't get out of here alive_

_I've got to see you one more time_

_Because I didn't want to you feel worried about me_

_~8~_

With a grunt, Tenten pushed herself up, using her IV stand to keep her up. Once she was upright, her hand drifted down to the crook of her elbow, and with a sharp jerk, she pulled out her IV needle and tossed it to the ground, wiping the leftover drops of blood away. Legs shaking, she stumbled over to her closet to get dressed, and quickly slipped out of her room, her paper plane in her hands. _'I have to go and see you…'_ Tenten gave a strained smile to the doctor passing by, leaning against the wall, '_I've got to see you…one more time…'_

_~8~_

_I ran_

_To say goodbye to you in the last paper airplane with love_

_~8~_

The joyful look on his face when Tenten got closer nearly broke her heart.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she frantically blinked away her tears, tossing the paper plane over the fence. He unfolded the plane eagerly; his bright expression slowly morphing to confusion, shock, then to a sadness so terrible, the tears blurring her eyes began to spill over.

_~8~_

_I shouldn't let you see my tears_

_~8~_

Tenten quickly tugged down the brim of her hat, and wiped away her tears, before looking back at him with a sad smile. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, taking steps backwards, away from the fence, "This…I'm…goodbye." She turned on her heel, prepared to walk away, but then he spoke, "_wait a minute!"_ Tenten quickly turned back to him, and he stared her down, his hands clenched by his sides. "You…you're my _partner_; are you really _leaving_?!"

She pressed her lips together and nodded, her expression heartbroken.

He seemed to sag a little at her response, "Well…well, I'll be waiting for you. I'll keep and treasure all of the letters that you've given me until…until I can see you again. Okay?" He gave her a small, hopeful smile, the smile that she loved so much. By now, Tenten couldn't hide her tears if she tried, and she ran, furiously swiping at her tears. If she'd looked back, she would've seen the boy collapse to his knees, his narrow shoulders shaking, clutching at himself so he wouldn't fall apart.

_~8~_

She couldn't breathe.

Everything was so heavy; she couldn't move, couldn't think. She wanted to move, to press a hand against her throbbing chest, but her arms felt as though they were being weighed down with lead. Her whole _body_ was weighed down with lead, pressing her into the matress, preventing her to escape from the lethargy she was trapped in.

"…not breathing!"

"…a nurse! Get…"

"…en!…Tenten, you _can't_…"

_'Hush'_ she wanted to tell them, '_you're being too loud. Be quiet. I want to sleep…'_ but she couldn't find her voice. Everything was too loud, too bright, too painful; Tenten inhaled deeply, before everything went black.

"_Tenten!!"_

_~8~_

_Everything was on _fire_. Breathing was beginning to be an awful option, each inhale feeling like knives scraping his insides._

_The damp, dark room was warm with the throng of bodies, all screaming and clawing at the walls, begging to be released, for someone, _anyone_ to save them. In the corner of the chamber, a lone boy was curling in on himself, coughing violently. Blood dripped from his lips, and he clawed at his burning throat and chest. In his perephrial vision, he saw a balled up piece of paper._

_His letter._

_Tears clouded his vision, as he painstakingly crawled over to it, holding it tightly in his shaking fist._

_Everyone was screaming; it was loud, so , so loud…he felt as though his head would explode! Every breath he took was _unbearable_, and he knew that it was the end; he knew that he would never see _her_ again. Her face flashed through his mind, her bright smile, both hands holding onto her black shawl as her hair was tugged by the wind, dancing around her face like it was alive. '_Please…'_he thought, holding the scrap of paper to his chest, '_if…if this is the end…please…let me know…just one thing…'_ His pale eyes drifted to the ceiling, as he screamed with his last breath,_

_"_What… is your…name??"

_She just giggled, and clapped her hands in joy._

_~8~_

_A few months have passed since then_

_And I can't move at all_

_~8~_

_'…Beep..…beep...…beep.....'_

Tenten slowly opened her eyes, and stared blankly at the ceiling, her chest rising weakly. She was so tired…even opening her eyes seemed to suck up all of her energy. All she wanted to do was sleep, to sleep...forever. Anything to get away from this room, this _bed_...from her weak, usless body...

_~8~_

_I guess the last moment is coming soon_

_~8~_

Ever since she'd been diagnosed, she knew she was going to die. Cancer was an ugly thing; a thick, sludgy poison that slowly destroyed you from the inside. Her father prayed day and night, and never left her side. But then the war started, and he was barely able to see her at all; she wonders where he is…? _'Work…work…with the…with the boy…'_ Tenten thought of the boy, and his smile, and closed her eyes, tears slipping from her closed lids, and sliding into her matted hair.

_~8~_

_When I said goodbye to you_

_I shouldn't have pretended to be strong_

_It's too late now_

_But I still want to see you smiling somewhere_

_~8~_

_'I wonder…is your cousin okay? Has she gotten over her cold yet? And Sasuke? How's he doing without his...his brother? And…and what about you? Are you okay? Are you still smiling? Are you…are you sill…happy…?' _

Tenten began to search, her weak fingers brushing lightly against a paper plane. Clenching her teeth, she slowly pushed herself up, willing herself to move, to reach her plane, hold it close to her heart. "I…I want to see you…" she whimpered, more tears falling, "I want to…see you…one…one more…time…" Her heart skipped, stuttered, slowed, and Tenten fell back onto her pillow, the plane crushed in her fist, as she held it against her heart, and fell unconsious.

_~8~_

_A flower without sunshine is doomed to die_

_We cannot change destiny_

_~8~_

She was standing in a field, the field that she walked through to get to the camp where _he_ was, the wind blowing through her loose hair. Tenten slowly opened her eyes, and stared sadly up at the cloudly sky, wishing for the sun to break through the clouds. Then, a paper airplane appeared out of nowhere, and glided over her head, flying away. Tenten stared, mesmerized by the plane, her hat getting blown away by the wind, and she clutched at her shawl and ran.

_~8~_

_Only your letters gave me light_

_And even though I'm weak, I've treasured every single one_

_~8~_

Her shawl slipped from her fingers as she ran, floating off her bare shoulders, her eyes glued on the plane, _her _plane, desperate to catch it. '_I want that plane…I _need_ it, I-'_

_'beep……beep……b-beep'_

Tenten pressed a hand against her failing heart, and sank to her knees, watching as the plane vanished along the horizon, a scream of frustration bubbling in her chest.

_~8~_

_I hear cold sounds resounding in the room_

_If this is the last moment…_

_~8~_

In the distance, someone stood, and Tenten gasped when she realized who it was.

It was the boy…_her_ boy. He was staring at her, his expression sad, as he closed his eyes, and turned away from her, shaking his head, before walking away, into the horizon, and vanishing in front of her eyes.

_~8~_

_Please…let me go to where he is._

_~8~_

"No…_no_!" she cried out, reaching out for him, even though he wasn't there, "please! Please don't go!! Don't…" a sob broke free, and she bit down on her knuckles, as she felt herself falling forward.

Suddenly, she was back in her room, in her hospital bed, cradled in her father's arms. "Ah…" she sighed, burrowing into her father's warmth, listening to his steady heartbeat. "You…you can go, Tenten. You can…you can rest now" she felt the warmth of his tears hit her skin, the soft pressure of his lips pressed against her temple. "I love you" he let out a shaky breath, "and I'll miss you. So much…" Tenten managed to give him a small smile, holding her plane close, "I…love you…too…daddy…miss you…too"

'_Beep…beep….piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…'_

Tenten died in her father's arms, a peaceful smile on her face.

_~8~_

**_Because you were there_**

**_We could always smile_**

**_The deep darkness ripped us apart_**

**_Deep darkness recountered us again_**

_~8~_

It was so warm…and _bright_…

Tenten lifted a hand, shading her eyes from the sun, momentarily awed at how the action didn't pain her. Her joints didn't hurt; every move she made wasn't like an icy knife cutting through her tendons, and the light shining into her face didn't make her head shriek from the pain it brought her Once her eyes adjusted, she looked around, and saw that she was standing on the dirt road, in front of a barbed wire fence; and there, behind the fence, was the boy. Her eyes widened in shock, and the fence between them slowly disappeared. He was smiling at her, his face a healthier shade, and free of the dirt, cuts, and bruises. Tenten pressed her hands to her mouth, which curved into an identical smile, her eyes filling with tears,

"No _way_…" she gasped.

_~8~_

**_See you tomorrow…_**

_~8~_

His smile grew wider at her reaction, and he opened his arms, showing that he was completely fine, no longer a ghost, ready to fade away at any moment. Letting out a joyful scream, Tenten threw herself into his arms, pressing herself as close as possible to him. He held her tightly, running his hands over her bare shoulders, "I've always wanted to ask you this…" he said softly, "what…what's your name?"

Tenten looked up at him and grinned, "Tenten. I'm Tenten"

He smiled, "Tenten…I'm Neji. It's nice to finally meet you."

_~8~_

**_At the same place…_**

_~8~_

* * *

_Gasp! It's done! Yay! _

_Like I said at the top, thanks so, so much for whoever gave this a chance and read this! It means a lot!!_

**_Edited: 1/05/10_**


End file.
